Ingin
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Kazuki jatuh sakit setelah latihan terus-menerus dengan Bravo. Kemudian Tokiko merawatnya. Ya, Kazuki hanya ingin bersama Tokiko...


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Hai, semuanya. Saya pendatang baru di fandom Buso Renkin. Mohon bantuannya, ya. #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Fic pertama saya di FBSI ini, diambil setelah episode "Night in the Dorm". Kan Kazuki latihan gila-gilaan sama Bravo, anggap saja keesokan harinya belum bertemu si kembar Hayasaka. **

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki**

**Warning: modified canon, a little bit OOCness, OOT. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_^**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan model _spiky_ itu terbangun, mendapati dirinya sudah berada di kamar tidurnya. Merasa ada yang mengganjal kerongkongannya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin asrama dan mengambil minum.

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya, seperti ada hantaman palu godam yang bertalu-talu merambati sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tanpa sebab, dirasakannya udara malam itu sangat panas—mengukuhkan keinginannya untuk meraih segelas segar air.

Pemuda berbaju merah itu memasuki kantin. Dilihatnya seorang gadis sedang memutar-mutar cangkir tehnya. Memfokuskan pandangan, ia mengenali siapa gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu.

Di satu sisi, sang gadis yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang selain dirinya di kantin, menoleh. Terkejut mendapati rekannya dengan tampang kusut dan berantakan berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kazuki Muto tersenyum. "Tokiko—"

_BRUK_

Tokiko Tsumura segera berdiri—tak menghiraukan tindakannya itu membuat tehnya tumpah membasahi permukaan meja dan bercucuran ke lantai, ia memekik kaget ketika seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya itu itu ambruk—jatuh pingsan. "Kazuki!"

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A "KazuToki" **_**Busou Renkin**_** fanfiction, **_

**.**

**Ingin**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Mahiro Muto—yang mengikutsertakan ketiga sahabat lelaki kakaknya, bergegas menuju kamar kakaknya. Raut khawatir terulas jelas dari keempatnya. Berusaha tidak terlalu ribut di koridor asrama, mereka berjalan secepatnya dan—nyaris mirip—merayap seperti ninja.

"_Oniichan_!" seru Mahiro seraya membanting pintu kamar kakaknya membuka.

Dengan posisi serabutan mereka memasuki kamar Kazuki, Mahiro langsung menghambur mendekati kakaknya, diraihnya tangan berkulit tan kakaknya, menyelipkannya ke dalam genggamannya. "Ya Tuhan, _Oniichan_… kau panas sekali," bisiknya sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kazuki?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut aneh.

"Sakit—demam dan batuk," jawab Tokiko. Ia memeriksa termometer yang sudah berbunyi dan menariknya dari Kazuki. "39,5 derajat celcius."

Rokumasu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Demamnya cukup tinggi," komentarnya pendek

"Kau tahu darimana kalau Kazuki sakit—sebelum kami mengetahuinya, Tokiko _san_?" tanya pemuda lain bertubuh tambun.

Tokiko menghela napas. "Dia pingsan di depanku—ketika aku sedang minum teh di kantin," tuturnya. Dirogohnya saku jaketnya, mengambil saputangannya lalu menyelupkannya ke dalam baskom yang penuh berisi air dan es batu. "Kazuki dibawa kemari oleh _Sen_—uhm, maksudku—Bravo. Aku juga sudah meminta izin untuk Kazuki supaya besok tidak usah masuk sekolah—dan Bravo sudah mengizinkannya."

Kini mereka semua mengelilingi tepian tempat tidur si pemuda berambut hitam mencuat kemana-mana itu. Sementara Tokiko menukar lap yang sudah menghangat di kening Kazuki dengan saputangannya—yang sempat direndam di air es, dikompresnya Kazuki dengan hati-hati. Ia menggeser anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Kazuki. Tidak menyadari pandangan terperangah yang lain saat mereka menyaksikan kelembutannya yang sangat jarang tampak itu.

"Tokiko _san_," panggil Mahiro dengan suarak serak—membuat semuanya kecuali Kazuki yang tertidur mengalihkan pandangan padanya, "terima kasih…"

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, tangan kecilnya yang dingin karena air es menepuk bahu Mahiro sekilas. Respon Tokiko itu membuat Mahiro memeluknya—masih tangan tangan kanan menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya. Namun, sekali itu saja Tokiko tidak menolaknya. Dibiarkannya Mahiro menggelayut manja padanya.

"Kalian tidur saja," kata Tokiko—tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada Kazuki. "Aku akan menjaganya."

Tiba-tiba saja Okakura lungser di pojokan, pundung dengan aura suram. "Astaga—Kazuki! Bisa jadi skandal kalau kau ketahuan dirawat oleh cewek!" katanya iri—setengah menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Untungnya hanya Rokumasu dan Daihama yang dapat mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Mahiro menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku mau tetap di sini—sampai _Oniichan_ siuman."

Baru saja Tokiko ingin membujuk Mahiro untuk tidur kembali, tapi melihat ketiga pemuda lainnya menyetujui perkataan adik semata wayang Kazuki itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kita gelar futon saja," usul Rokumasu.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Daihama akan meminjamnya." Okakura bangkit dari _"keterpurukkannya"_, lalu menyeret Daihama keluar kamar.

"Jarang sekali Kazuki sakit," kata Rokumasu, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat singgah. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Kudengar _Oniichan_ latihan—tapi latihan apa, yah?" Mahiro turut bertanya-tanya. Lalu ia melirik Tokiko yang masih fokus pada kakaknya. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Tokiko _san_?"

Mahiro merasakan Tokiko yang tersentak kecil. Kernyitan samar muncul di dahinya, kecurigaannya bangkit sekalipun Tokiko sudah menggeleng dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu padaku?" tanya balik Tokiko. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas ingatan sepintas ketika ia tadi dengan garang mengomeli kaptennya sendiri yang membawa Kazuki kembali ke kamarnya. Ha! Siapa suruh melatih Kazuki melewati batasnya?

Gadis cantik yang merupakan adik Kazuki itu mengangkat bahu. "Uhm—kupikir kau tahu… Habis, akhir-akhir ini_ Oniichan_ sering bersama dengan Tokiko _san_."

Entah kenapa,mendengar nada cemburu Mahiro itu membuat Tokiko merasa geli. Yah, kalau dihitung sejak pertemuannya dengan Kazuki, Tokiko yakin pemuda itu seperti menjauh pelan-pelan dari adik dan teman-temannya—walaupun tidak pernah ada niatan untuk mejauh.

Tokiko tidak menanggapi perkataan Mahiro. Sepasang mata beriris kuning cemerlang itu menyorot lembut pada pemuda yang mulai tenang dalam tidurnya. Menurutnya, pemuda polos di hadapannya lebih pantas hidup bahagia dengan adik kesayangan serta teman-temannya.

Namun keputusan Kazuki sudah bulat dan tak terbantahkan.

"Oi, Rokumasu! Bantu kami membawa—sekaligus menggelar—futon!" seru Okakura dari luar kamar.

"Pelankan suaramu, Okakura _kun_," tegur Daihama. "Kau tidak ingin membangunkan satu asrama, 'kan?"

"Aku mau dekat dengan _Oniichan_ dan Tokiko _san_!" Mahiro bangkit berdiri—melepaskan pelukannya dari Tokiko, ikut terjun ke dalam kehebohan yang dibuat tiga pemuda lainnya.

"Iya, Mahiro. Kita gelar di sebelah tempat tidur Kazuki—"

Tokiko memandang kesibukan mereka, mudah-mudahan saja keramaian keempat orang itu akan membuat Kazuki siuman lebih cepat—harapnya dalam hati.

Tampaknya, beberapa siswa lain yang merupakan tetangga kamar kazuki—akan kesulitan untuk tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

#~**~#

.

Ketika jam berdetak menunjukkan waktu pukul empat, kelopak mata yang merupakan tirai dari sepasang mata beriris sewarna _red-ruby_ itu terangkat. Berusaha membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu kamar yang menyilaukan, ia mengingat-ingat kenapa dirinya bisa tergeletak di ranjangnya kembali—seingatnya tadi ia ke kantin, melihat Tokiko lalu—

Ruang pandangnya mendapati seorang gadis berambut biru terkantuk-kantuk di sisinya. Dilihatnya adik perempuan tersayang satu-satunya bersandar memeluknya dan sudah pulas di samping gadis itu.

Kepala gadis bertubuh mungil itu semakin menunduk, karena kepalanya mendadak terjatuh, kesadaran kembali padanya. Ia merasakan beban di bahunya—dan gadis itu menoleh, Mahiro tertidur bersandar padanya.

Dengan ujung mata merah yang berkilau redup itu, seseorang yang terbaring di kasur karena demam memerhatikan ketelatenan Tokiko Tsumura ketika gadis itu bersusah payah memindahkan adik semata wayangnya ke atas futon, lalu menyelimuti Mahiro dan mengelus rambut bergelombang adiknya sekilas.

Ya, entah mengapa terbersit rasa sayang ketika melihat kelembutan gadis itu pada adiknya.

Tokiko berdiri membelakanginya, sepertinya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya. Gadis dengan garis luka membentang horizontal di wajahnya itu mengitari kamar tidurnya. Membenarkan letak selimut atau bantal ketiga temannya.

Setelah itu, Tokiko kembali menghampirinya—membuatnya cepat-cepat memejamkan mata dan pura-pura masih tertidur, lap untuk mengompresnya diangkat, lalu dirasakannya keningnya disentuh oleh tangan dengan permukaan kulit yang halus.

Terdengar helaan napas lega. Kemudian terdengar suara kain dicelupkan ke dalam air disusul suara seseorang memeras kain dari air.

Ia berjengit pelan tatkala kain sedingin es itu beradu dengan keningnya, diikuti desahan gelisah darinya.

Tak sempat ia menarik napas lega, tangan dingin yang sama itu kini menyentuh pipinya dengan sentuhan teramat lembut—sukses menyebabkan denyar aneh yang menerjang ulu hatinya, lalu menelusuri pelipisnya hingga bermuara di rambutnya. Jari-jemari itu kini membelai ringan kepalanya—ia tidak mengerti kenapa sentuhan Tokiko membuat pusing yang bercokol di kepalanya seakan terangkat pergi—yang dihiasi rambut hitam acak-acakkan.

Lambat-lambat ia membuka mata, dilihatnya seraut wajah lelah yang langsung sumringah memandangnya—wajah si pemilik tangan yang sedang membelainya.

"Tokiko _san_." Senyum lemah terkembang di wajah Kazuki.

Tokiko menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tersenyum dengan perasaan jauh lebih ringan. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kazuki?"

Ya, Kazuki nyaris selalu mendengar perkataan itu disuarakan Tokiko. Namun, rasanya ia selalu baik-baik saja jika yang menanyakan hal tersebut adalah Tokiko.

"Ya. Kurasa lebih baik dari kemarin malam." Kazuki meringis kecil. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Tokiko _san_."

Gadis itu menggeleng—tak menerima permintamaafan Kazuki. Senyum sedikit merosot dari wajah Kazuki ketika Tokiko menarik tangannya kembali.

"Sudah waktunya kau minum obat," kata Tokiko pelan. Ia meraih semangkuk bubur yang tak lama baru diantarkan kaptennya untuk Kazuki.

Melihat Tokiko menyendok bubur lalu mencicipinya sedikit—sepertinya merasakan suhu bubur itu agar tidak terlalu panas saat disuapkan pada Kazuki, imajinasinya menari-nari liar. Oh, tidak…

Kazuki menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak selera makan." Oke, sebagian alasan yang dikemukakannya itu memang benar adanya—meski agak di luar batas kewajaran karena nafsu makan seorang Muto Kazuki jarang sekali terganggu. Masalahnya—

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Tokiko. Sesendok bubur itu diarahkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kazuki memiringkan kepalanya, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia menggeleng lagi.

"Kau harus makan—lalu minum obat," ucap Tokiko—mencoba bersabar.

"Biarkan aku makan sendiri," pinta Kazuki. Tidak menunggu respon Tokiko, Kazuki berusaha untuk duduk. Usahanya itu sukses membuahkan hasil tubuhnya yang bagai berteriak pilu, menyuarakan kesakitan. Kazuki tumbang lagi ke tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu mengerang sarat akan penderitaan.

Tokiko tersenyum geli. Kembali diangkatnya sendok berisi bubur hangat itu ke hadapan Kazuki. "Apakah kalau sakit kau memang susah makan begini?"

Kazuki memutar kedua bola matanya. "Biasanya tidak," jawabnya. Ia menggeleng-geleng, secepat yang ia mampu untuk menghindari sesendok bubur yang menguarkan aroma lezat—aish, kenapa juga perutnya harus berbunyi menandakan bahwa ia memang lapar?

"Dengar? Kukira itu bunyi alarm kebakaran. Ternyata…" sindir Tokiko halus, ia mengerling pada Kazuki yang pias. "…kau lapar."

"Aku tidak—" elak Kazuki.

"Kazuki, cepat makan!" desis Tokiko dengan wajah galaknya.

Dengan wajah merah padam, Kazuki membuka mulutnya. Meloloskan bubur hangat yang beraroma pasta gigi mint itu—Kazuki yakin Bravo tidak akan mencampurkan pasta gigi ke dalam bubur—diiringi senyuman kemenangan gadis beriris mata sewarna lemon itu. Oh, yeah. Ini dia yang menggalaukannya; bukankah ini bisa disebut ciuman tidak langsung?

Uhuk—lupakan saja pemikiran yang tercetus tadi.

Beberapa suap dalam keheningan, Tokiko menyadari perubahan Kazuki—dari pemuda itu yang mendadak terdiam saja sudah aneh, ia meletakkan sendok kembali ke dalam mangkuk. Menaruh mangkuk di pangkuannya lalu tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Kazuki—menyebabkan pemuda itu terlonjak pelan, dan tangan kanannya menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

"Kau demam lagi?" tanya Tokiko.

"Hm?" Kazuki bergumam.

"Wajahmmu memerah…" kata Tokiko, ia membandingkan suhunya badannya sendiri dengan suhu tubuh Kazuki. "Tapi, demammu sudah turun."

Kazuki mengumpat dalam hati. Yah, jangan salahkan gerombolan hemoglobin yang menyemut di wajahnya dan menyebabkan merah padam seperti ini.

Usai bubur tandas tak tersisa, Tokiko meminumkan obat yang sudah disiapkannya—sedari tadi bersama Mahiro—untuk kakak laki-lakinya Mahiro itu. Sesudah menenggak air putih banyak-banyak, Kazuki menjulurkan lidah dengan wajah kecut.

"Obatnya pahiiit~" komentar Kazuki.

"Biar saja pahit, yang penting cepat sembuh," ucap Tokiko sembari membereskan peralatan makan serta obat-obatan di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"_Yosh_,_ ora_ Kazuki~"

"Ha?" Tokiko menoleh pada Kazuki yang bertampang sweatdrop. "Aku tahu—"

"I-itu bukan aku!" Kazuki membela diri. Ia menunjuk dramatis pada Rokumasu yang perutnya ditindih oleh kaki kanan Okakura.

"Cantik, datanglah padakuuu~" igau Okakura riang, ia menarik bantal terdekat untuk dipeluknya—membuat Daihama kehilangan bantal yang mengganjal kepalanya.

"Zzz… krhh…" Tetap saja Daihama nyenyak—tidurnya tak terganggu meski bantal tak ada.

"_Oniichan_… cepat sembuh…" Tokiko mengerjapkan mata tak percaya ketika melihat Mahiro tertular mengigau seperti dua pemuda lainnya. Perhatiannya teralih tatkala mendengar tawa dari Kazuki.

"Maaf, Tokiko _san_," kata Kazuki di sela tawanya. "Sebenarnya Mahiro jarang mengigau seperti yang lain."

"Dia sampai mengigau seperti itu, artinya dia benar-benar khawatir." Tokiko mengangguk kecil. Usai menata meja kembali seperti semula dan membersihkannya, ia kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Kazuki.

Beberapa jenak terlewat, sepasang muda-mudi itu memandangi Mahiro yang terlelap di futon yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur Kazuki.

Pemilik kakugane Valkyrie Skirt itu kini menghujam pandang pada pemuda yang masih memandang adiknya dengan tatapan sayang. Lalu mereka beradu pandang.

"Makanya, kau harus cepat sembuh, Kazuki," ucap Tokiko dengan seutas senyum menghias wajah manisnya. "Jangan membuat mereka cemas lebih dari ini…"

Cengiran lebar terbit, Kazuki mengangguk. "Hm! Tentu saja."

Tokiko menjejalkan kepalan tangannya pada mulutnya ketika ia menahan kuapan—rasa kantuk mendadak menyerangnya. Hal yang tak luput dari pandangan Kazuki.

"Tokiko _san_, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat—sepertinya kau kelelahan," saran Kazuki. "Keadaanku sudah lebih baik."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sanggah Tokiko.

"Tokiko _san_—"

"—kau yang harusnya banyak beristirahat," ucap Tokiko cepat-cepat. Ia membenarkan letak selimut Kazuki.

Kazuki yang mengetahui bagaimana keras kepalanya Tokiko, memilih untuk mengalah. "Ya sudah. Uhm, bisakah aku minta tolong?"

Tokiko mengangguk.

"Tolong matikan lampu. Aku sulit tidur jika berada di tempat terang-benderang."

Tokiko beranjak mematikan lampu. Tak lama, penerangan satu-satunya dalam ruangan itu padam. Tertatih-tatih dan tersandung, gadis berambut biru sebahu itu menghampiri Kazuki. Sayangnya, Mahiro yang bergerak dalam tidurnya, kakinya tak sengaja menyepak langkah Tokiko.

Tokiko mengaduh pelan saat setengah badannya membentur tepian tempat tidur Kazuki. Ia mengusap-usap bahu kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"_Daijobou ka_, Tokiko _san_?" suara Kazuki bergema pelan di ruangan yang temaram.

"_Daijobou desu_," jawab Tokiko. Ia berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menunggu Kazuki beristirahat.

"Benar tidak apa-apa kau menginap di kamarku, Tokiko _san_?" Kazuki memulai konversasi.

Tokiko berdecak kecil. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku ingin mengawasimu agar istirahat dengan benar, Kazuki?"

Cahaya remang-remang bersumber dari balik jendela yang tertutupi gorden. Dalam penerangan yang minim, Tokiko dapat merasakan senyum Kazuki terkembang. Ia tersentak kecil manakala tangan kanannya digenggam lembut oleh tangan lain yang terlampau hangat.

"Bagus. Sebenarnya, aku ingin ditemani Tokiko _san_ di sini," Kazuki mengaku, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Lagi pula, aku baru saja siuman."

Tokiko menyandarkan diri pada ranjang pemuda yang sedang sakit demam itu. Senyumnya merekah, mata kuning cemerlang itu menyorot lembut di kegelapan. Ia meremas lembut jari-jemari yang menyelinap mengenggam tangannya.

Andaikan lampu tadi tidak dipadamkan, niscaya Kazuki dapat menyaksikan wajah Tokiko yang mendadak seakan dipoles seindah lembayung senja.

"Tokiko _san_…"

"Hm?"

"_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_."

"_Douita_, Kazuki."

Mereka saling berpandangan, meski dalam kegelapan.

.

#~**~#

.

"_Yare-yare_~"

Bravo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Benar seperti kata Mahiro dan ketiga pemuda itu. Kedua anak buahnya tidur bersama—dalam makna denotasi—dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Kazuki masih berbaring di ranjang, sementara Tokiko tertelungkup bersandar pada tempat tidur pemuda yang ditungguinya.

"Sshh… jangan dibangunkan, Bravo!" bisik Mahiro di belakangnya. "Tokiko _san_ kasihan, dia terlihat kelelahan. Sementara _Oniichan_ masih demam."

Pria itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku akan mintakan izin pada sekolah untuk mereka berdua. Sekarang biarkan mereka beristirahat." Ia membalikkan badan, hendak beranjak pergi.

Andaikata Mahiro tidak menahannya, ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hm…" Keningnya berkerut, permintaan aneh yang cukup beresiko.

"Tolonglah, Bravo…" pinta Mahiro.

"Khh… baiklah."

.

#~**~#

.

Kazuki mengerang pelan, posisi tidurnya mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kanan. Memeluk apa yang bisa dipeluknya sebagai pengganjal.

Hangat dan lembut.

Tunggu, wangi yang lazim menguar di ruang penciumannya.

Dengan malas Kazuki membuka mata.

Sunyi menggantung.

"Astaga…" bisik pemuda itu terkejut.

Sejak kapan gulingnya menjelma menjadi Tokiko yang bergelung nyaman dalam pelukkannya?

Kazuki menelan ludah. Bisa habis dirinya jika gadis dalam pelukkannya tersadar bahwa ia dipeluk tanpa izin seperti ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat kemana-mana itu memundurkan kepalanya, meneliti dengan seksama situasi dan kondisi di sekitarnya. Ia masih demam—badannya kembali memanas, ah, atau mungkin karena alasan lain—dan tidur di kasurnya sendiri. Mungkin sudah pagi, atau bahkan siang. Tirai kamarnya masih tertutup, namun teman-temannya sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

Kazuki terbelalak menyadari fakta itu. Berarti teman-temannya dan adiknya sudah pergi sekolah? Jadi, ia benar-benar ditinggal berdua saja dengan Tokiko?

Tokiko menggeliat kecil, namun tidurnya sama sekali tidak terusik karena Kazuki yang terbangun. Lengan kanan Kazuki yang terentang menjadi bantalan untuknya, sementara kedua lengannya terlipat, tersimpan di dada bidang pemuda itu. Puncak kepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut biru itu menyentuh dagu Kazuki. Wajahnya tersembunyi di celah leher jenjang berkulit tan itu. Dan napas hangatnya menggetarkan rangsang untuk Kazuki hingga sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Tangan berkulit tan yang leluasa itu bergerak, menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut berwarna biru yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Ah, betapa kontrasnya seseorang saat sedang tertidur ketimbang dalam kesehariannya…

Kazuki tak bisa mengelak, Tokiko memang terlihat lebih manis jika wajah polosnya terekspos seperti sekarang. Denyar aneh selembut kepakkan sayap kupu-kupu yang rapuh itu menyerang ulu hatinya lagi.

Bangunkan?

Tidak.

Bangunkan?

Tidak.

_Tidak. _

**Tidak.**

Kazuki merutuk pelan, mengapa ia ditakdirkan untuk terjepit dalam posisi seperti ini? Harus bagaimana ia berekspresi? Di satu sisi, ia takut jika gadis yang tidur bersamanya itu jika terbangun akan langsung mengamuk padanya.

Namun, di sisi lain, ia senang. Memang ia dekat dengan gadis pendiam namun galak itu, tapi tak pernah sedekat ini. Lihatlah! Betapa cocoknya tubuh mereka saat berpelukan. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang menjadi lengkap.

Lagi pula, Kazuki masih ingin bersama Tokiko. Ia bukan seorang pemuda yang suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hanya ingin bersama Tokiko saja…

Baiklah, segala macam resiko itu akan dipikirkannya nanti. Sudah menjadi konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya.

Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Kazuki membuat keputusan untuk tidur lagi. Dieratkannya pelukkannya pada Tokiko, wajahnya menghangat, cengiran khasnya melebar.

"Selamat tidur, Tokiko _san_…"

**.**

**#~**~#**

**TAMAT**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Err—itu, soal konsekuensi dari tindakan Kazuki, dan reaksi Tokiko saat terbangun nanti, semuanya saya serahkan pada pembaca. **

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL) **


End file.
